Rare Case
by ghost509
Summary: Ever so often, a Pokémon that must evolve with high friendship needs to form a special bond with a mate in order to evolve. This is the story of a male teen, and his male Riolu.
1. Chapter 1

**(Doctors Office.)**

Two figures occupied a small, white room at the Sinnoh Doctors Office. One was a male, human teenager. His name, was Devin, a 16 year old soon to be Pokémon trainer. He was 5'6, with short black hair, lightly tanned skin, and brown eyes. He sat in a black chair next to the examination table.

The other occupant was Devin's first and only Pokémon, a Riolu. Who sat on the examination table, swinging his feet off the edge.

You see, Devin was worried for Riolu. Riolu was born and hatched six years ago, and in that six years, they had grown extremely close. They were best friends, and did almost anything together. Their friendship was the highest possible, and yet, Riolu hadn't evolved. Through their battles and friendship, he still hadn't become a Lucario yet.

It wasn't a _bad_ thing, just very odd. It's even recommended by many professors to have their Riolu, and any Pokémon that must evolve with high friendships, checked by doctors or professors.

The door to the room, opened, which caused Devin to change his view from outside, and Riolu's view from Devin, to the doctor/professor that had entered.

"Well, I've checked everything over multiple times. Riolu is as healthy as can be, and it seems like the two of you are extremely close. I just don't know what to tell you."

"Are you sure Dr. Johnson? Riolu really wants to evolve, and I just don't know what to do." Devin pleaded. Dr. Johnson sighed and looked down at the sitting Pokémon, who looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway Devin?" The teen nodded, and followed the doctor out into the hall.

"What is it doctor?" Devin asked as Johnson closed the door.

"Well, there's still one reason as to why Riolu might not of evolved yet."

"Which is?"

"Has Riolu ever mated?" Johnson questioned out of the blue, confusing Devin.

"No. Why?"

"Well, in some cases, and I mean _rare_ cases, a Pokémon such as Riolu need to form a special bond, beyond friendship, in order to evolve. For example, I had another Riolu case where she didn't evolve for _eight_ years. But once she bonded and became friends with a male Monferno, well, you can probably guess what happened after that?"

"So, you're saying I need to have Riolu become really amazing friends with a Pokémon, and have him mate with said Pokémon, in order for him to evolve?"

"I didn't say it had to be a Pokémon...pokephilia is legal." Dr. Johnson stated, causing Devin to blush. "Well, I assume you'll do what's best." Johnson said as he opened the door, motioning for Riolu to exit. "Have a good day."

* * *

 **(Shitty chapter, I know, sorry. And, I've been informed a similar story has been made, butt fuck it! This is miiiiiine!)**

 **(Also, does anyone need any friends on the Xbox 1 that plays CoD: Bo3 or AW, BF: Hardline, Plants vs. Zombies 2, or Rainbow 6 Siege? Message for my gamer tag, I need competent teammates.)**


	2. A call to the doc and a secret found

"Ok, so we have Kirlia, Growlithe, Gothorita, Magby, Roserade, Raichu, Glaceon, Pikachu, and even another Riolu...Do _any_ of them sound like a suitable mate?" Devin asked, as he flopped the last manila folder onto the kitchen table.

It has been two months since Devin and Riolu had last seen a doctor about Riolu's problem, and in that short time, Riolu had made many close Pokémon friends. He had gotten close to all of them, and their trainers had actually offered Devin and Riolu their "services". Of course Devin agreed, happy that they were a step closer to getting Riolu to evolve. Riolu however, was not.

"I-I'm sorry master. But I'm not interested in any of them. Sure they're nice, b-but not my type." Riolu stared down at the ground, not daring to look up and meet his masters sad gaze. Riolu wanted ever so badly to evolve, just like Devin. But if mating was the only solution, he didn't want to do it with a female Pokémon he barley knew...Or a female at all...Or a Pokémon at all...

 ***Sigh*** "It's ok Riolu. I'm sure we'll find your 'type' soon." Devin smiled, as he petted the blushing Riolu's head.

"Thank you for understanding master."

"No problem. Now, it's late and it's almost time for bed. Why don't you go take a bath while I call the doc." Devin told with a smile. Riolu enthusiastically nodded and jumped out of his seat before running to the bathroom. Devin chuckled as Riolu ran and picked up the phone that sat next to the folder.

 **(1 hour later.)**

"Yeah, yeah I know it's the only way Riolu can evolve. _Yes_ I understand it took you a long time to find the applicants. C-ok, ok doc I know this is a inconvenience but-can I get a word in edge wise?" Devin exclaimed, trying to get the doctor stop yelling. You see, it took 50 minutes to get ahold of Doctor Johnson. And the last 10 minutes the two continued to argue. Well, it was more Johnson yelling annoyingly at Devin than actual arguing.

"Ok, ok I understand. I'll _try_ to get Riolu to change his mind. Ok, ok bye!" Devin hung up the phone and sighed, annoyed at how Johnson was acting. Apparently it took Johnson a long time to find trainers willing to help Devin and Riolu. But now since Riolu refuses to mate with the Pokémon, it kind of ticked off the doctor. "Riolu, come down here. We need to talk." No answer.

"Riolu?" Still no answer. Confused, Devin got up from his chair and walked up the stairs before going to his room, where he knew Riolu would be without a doubt. He noticed the door was opened slightly and went to push it open, before he heard something.

"Devin." Devin listened as Riolu whispered his name. He started saying it over and over again. And, did he just moan?

Devin slowly and quietly opened the door and peered inside. What he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

Riolu had moved his chair to left of his desk, at the sharp corner and was standing in it. He was hunched over, right paw grabbing the chair tightly and left paw pumping his cock. He was...he was using the desks' corner to stimulate penetration.

"M-Make me cum." Riolu whimpered, pumping himself faster and humping back against the corner.

Devin felt himself harden at the sight. His little Riolu, masturbating to the thought of getting fucked by him. He doesn't know whether or not to be flattered or disgusted, but it was more the former. Way, more the former.

Riolu sunk back on the corner a little harder than the others, and cried out as his three-incer throbbed. He starting shooting a small, but steady stream of cum on the wooden chair, and fell to his knees when he finished. He was panting now, and stared at the cum stain. Sticking out his tongue, Riolu started to lick up the mess he had made, which made Devin throb even more and shoot some pre into his boxers.

Devin closed the door and was quick to walk into the bathroom. His mind was racing, questions started building up, overflowing his mind. He would get to the bottom of this...as soon as he took care of his 'problem'.

* * *

 **(I had the desk scene inspired by a hentai gif I found on Twitter...I have a Twitter dedicated to many types of porn...ghost5091**


	3. PLEASE READ

I will be moving this story to anther account on fan fiction .net. If you truly enjoy the story, please message me for the new profiles name. This message will be posted for every story i might delete. So whether i continue working on it or not may vary.


End file.
